The Exiled Uchiha
by zenzeigan
Summary: Obito never died and became a great ninja. But was exiled for a crime he did not commit. Read to find out more...ObitoxShizune and many OC's. UNDER RAPID REWRITE! Powerful Obito!
1. The Sharingan user

**Authors Notes: Yo this is my second fic for the Naruto fanfiction. It took a while to decide on what to do. But then I decided to do an AU on Obito Uchiha. In this fic Kakashi has both eyes that are the sharingan. Obito is now a missing nin. Rin is dead. Itachi is in Akatsuki. Sasuke and Obito are the only good Uchiha. Naruto and Sakura are still being trained by the legendary Sannin. Tsunades the Hokage. Sasuke is still a konoha nin. Kakashi and Jiriaya are still perverts. And Review to say other characters I've missed. **

**Okay now the reason for Obito to become a missing nin is because he was accused of murder of the Captain of the ANBU. Thugh his friends like Kakashi believed him. The village didn't. So Obito was forced to flea into Rock country. Oh by the way he is able to summon Gamasushi the knight of toads. He took a fatal injury aimed at the knight. The toad was so impressed that he convinced Gamabunta to allow a summoning contract between Gamasushi and Obito. So whenever he is in a tight spot he summons Gamasushi. On with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter one:

The Sharingan User.

In a small town near the village hidden in the Rocks. In the morning the townsfolk acted like every other day, the wives started their daily cleaning while the children and fathers went to meet up with friends or go to work. All unaware of a new person in the town, he wore a trenchcoat that was a dark blue mixed with black. On his head was a straw hat that cast a shadow over his face. The simple shirt he wore was ash coloured and lightweight. He also wore black daggy pants and black lace up sandals. At first his appearance would be normal were it not for the fingerless gloves, and forehead protecter strapped to his left sleeve of the trench-coat. However the folk continued their daily lives, only every now and then looking at the impeding storm heading their way.

The figure however continued on, even when it started to rain. He continued. After the storm started getting worse he went into a crowded club. their were a lot of teenagers and plenty of adults. All dancing to the rock band. He quietly wen't to sit at a table. Not removing his hat, some of the bartenders which were young girls began giggling madly. The figure must have noticed this because he removed his hat. The girls gasped, his hair was short and spiky. His features were handsome and his eyes were blood red with three tomoe. He wore an emotionless look as he pondered on his own events of the day. One of the girls after a while decided to come up.

" Would you like anything kind sir? Perhaps some wine? Alcohol?" The girl asked politely, giving the man an adorable smile. He returned the smile

" Some D-class wine please. And maybe some Saki for later, please." He answered her. The girl nodded and told the bartender. He grinned and whispered to the girl. She nodded and headed back over.

" That will be 450 ryou, and we are also offering rooms if you ewould like to stay." He paid her the money and thought for the minute.

" I'll think on it, but in the meantime the answer is probably yes." He then began to let his mind wander again.

* * *

" I'm telling you Sam this is a bad idea!" Said a man with red hair. Him and four other men were wearing jumpsuits and putting masks and gloves on. 

" Of course not! We haven't had a job in days. Everyone wants to wield their katanas again. Even you do. After this we might get a few small jobs. You knowwe might put an end to our robberies. We have to do this to make our reputation be known. And, besides we aren't doing anything too big." Answered a tall and buff man. He was finished and unsheathing his katana.

The man sighed and followed Sams orders. He put on the mask And unsheathed his katana.

" Alright, take as much money as you can. If you see a girl or woman you like, blinfold them and bind their hands and legs. OK!" They all nodded and started walking to the tavern.

* * *

A bunch of men with masks and katanas stormed into the tavern. The tallest one yelling out orders, the others following. Soon everyone was still. Except for the one new man. However noone noticed this, which surved to be better. He seemed to be in his own little world. One man however noticed this after a while and walked over. He nudged him on the elbow.

" Hey mate you better listen to us, or you'll find this blade here nicely lodged in your lungs. Capish!" The newcomer got out of his world and noticed the blade near his neck. Then observed the situation. He nodded then raised his hands. The man seemed pleased behind his mask." Now just do as I say. Stand up!" The man did so. " Now head for that door!"

Everyone looked at the newcomer with fear. Was this man going to die? They all wondered. He nodded his head and walked gracefully towards the door, all eyes following his pace. He looked emotionless. **( AN: Now would be a good time to listen to Three Days Grace-Riot)**

" Hurry up!" The figure ordered. The man stopped, dropped his hands and turned around. The figure started sweating as he saw the mans eyes, red with three tomoe. " You're an Uchiha...But that's impossib-" The figure couldn't finish his sentence as a fist connected to his face. A sweep kick followed up. The the sword was in the mans hands.

" Do you wish to die, kind sir?" The man asked calmly with a serious look. The figure shook his head. " Well that is too bad, because..." He stabbed the katana mere millimeters away from his face. "...I was going to let you live anyway...Enjoy life and leave...While you have it..." The man then proceeded to stand up and head for the room where the other men were.

* * *

**Authors notes: How do ya like that! Screw the rules i have money... Where the hell did that come from? Oh well read and review.**


	2. Obito of the Sharingan

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the slow update. Been having a hard time at school. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for the OC's.**

_I'm not sober all the time,  
You bring me down at least you try,  
Until we see this eye to eye,  
I don't want you,_

I must be running out of luck,  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck,  
And now I've had it up to here,  
I don't, I don't want you,

It took so long to see,  
You walked away from me,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I'm not the man I was before,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I won't hurt you anymore,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,

I'm not angry all the time,  
You push me down at least you try,  
Until we see this eye to eye,  
I don't want you,

It took so long to see,  
You walked away from me,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I'm not the man I was before,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I won't hurt you anymore,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,

It took so long to see,  
You walked away from me,  
When I need you,

Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I'm not the man I was before,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I won't hurt you anymore,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,

Obito of the

Sharingan.

" What was that?" Yelleed the leader. All the men shrugged. This made him a bit irritated. " Well why don't you all check it out! Hmmm?" They took the hint and nodded.

" Yes sir…" One of them said. The leader sighed and thought_,' It's so hard to find good help these days…'_

No sooner had he thought this then one man came back. Four katanas pierced his chest, he fell. The leader caught him.

" Who did this?!" He ordered. The man pointed to the doorway. Where another man stood, a bloody katana at hand. " What the hell!"

" Is there a particular reason why you are doing this?" Asked the figure. His face betraying no emotion. His eyes crimson with three tomoe.

" W-Who a-are y-y-you?" Asked the leader fear obvious on his features. The man raised the katana, and in one swift motion sliced the leaders neck. A small spray of blood went onto the floor.

" Obito…The exalted Uchiha of Konohagakure…" He wiped the blade clean on a piece of cloth. He then proceeded to take the mans scabbard then sheathed the blade.

Obito walked out of the room to see the local samurai cleaning up the mess. And questioning a few maids. All of the samurai wore leather vests over clean, delicate white kimonos. One with brown hair walked over to Obito.

" Are you samurai or ninja?" He asked with a stern face.

" I am a missing nin…But innocent…Is there something you require of me?" Raising an eyebrow. The samurai nodded. Even though the crimson eyes scared him a little, he kept a serious face.

There is a boy of fourteen. He is in need of help. Follow me." Obito nodded then followed, de-activating his sharingan.

Zen screamed out in pain. His body writhing in agony. The doctors around him were preparing drugs. A few feet away Obito stood with the samurai observing the situation.

The boy had jet black hair. Spiked up except for one lock. There were two blood red streaks on the left side as well. He had the standard six pack for ninja.

" What happened to him?" Whispered Obito.

" Nothing…It's just…" He sighed. " He is a hybrid…A mix of all the clans in the five shinobi nations…Including the Uchiha…Which as you know means he can activate the sharingan." He answered. " He is a hero…In a field not far from here…He slaughtered half a million men."

" Is his mental state satisfactory?" Asked Obito suddenly.

" Yes. But why do you need to-." He couldn't finish his sentence as Obito walked over. Placed his hands on the teens head. Closing his eyes he activated his sharingan.

_**In a world of black, white and red…**_

" Where am I?" Asked Zen curiously. One second he was in agony. The next he was here. With a man with crimson eyes, only more advanced than his.

" **This is Tsukomi…My world." **He walked over to Zen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "**I am Obito. Why do you think you are in pain?"**

" Because I am going to die…" He said sadly. Obito shook his head.

" **It is because you are activating all of your bloodlines. The process is overpowering you." **He performed a few seals then placed his hands on either side of Zens head. A red glow appeared. Then kanji started swarming over Zens body. Then they stayed in a position.

" **I have finished it. In a few days time you will wake up. I shall see you there…"**

Obito opened his eyes. The boy was sleeping peacefully. His breathing steady. Obito smiled then nodded to the doctor and nurses. The doctor then ushered the nurses out.

Zens body went black. Then cleared. Slowly kanji began appearing. The doctor for one was shocked.

" It is a seal. Used for containing bloodlines until called upon." Obito said sitting in a comfy chair. " Now tell me how he killed them…"

" Rows sixteen, thickness twelve!" Ordered the commander. In front of him were five hundred thousand modern samurai. Half with muskets, the other blades. The gunmen followed. The front row knelt down and aimed.

Across the field stood a boy of thirteen. On his head was a straw hat. On his back a trench-coat. It was blood red. His chest was bare. Exposing a well defined six pack. He wore black pants and and lace-up sandals.

" On my command!" Bellowed the commander. The samurai cocked their muskets. The field was getting windy. Behind the boy a storm was brewing. The shadow just touched the centre of the gap between them. Lightening and thunder lashing out everywhere. " Fire!" The field was filled with a thin stream of bullets. The boy gracefully raised a hand.

Mirrors of ice stopped all the bullets. Hundreds of perfect rectangles in a straight line. He shut his hand, the bullets were redirected at the army. Killing the whole first row, blood spattering over the second.

He released his hand and the mirrors broke. He then put his other hand up. Trees on either side of the field shook. Then pieces falling of and morphing.

" What in Kami's name?!" Exclaimed the commander. The pieces of wood then transformed into full sized men. Their features handsome. Though they all stayed brown. At the moment they were armed with bows and arrows. They aimed at the army.

"…Fire…" The boy muttered. Two hundred and fifty thousand cries were heard in a few seconds. The woodsmen dropped bows and started forming spears and swords out of branches. Soon they were in a charging position. The boy drew a blade of ice with the handle made out of wood. He charged, the woodsmen did as well.

The gunsmen all formed defensive lines around the samurai. They aimed and fired, the bullets had little effect. The woodsmen either stumbled or ran on. Showing no emotion. The commander drew his blade and wheeled his horse.

" Draw blades!" The samurai drew their katanas, the gunsmen knives.

The woodsmen crashed into the opposing army. At first they were stopped. But the battle soon fanned out.

" Hold positions!" The commander yelled, felling another woodsman. " Hold positions!" The boy was gracefully walking towards him. The commander wheeled around and charged blindly. The boy lifted his hat, to reveal crimson eyes. Crimson. With one slash from the boys blade the commanders neck was sliced.

" Retreat!" Yelled a desperate gunman. Soon the army followed. Only three hundred surviving. The boy bowed to the woodsmen, they returned the bow and returned to their trees. Morphing back into them.

" Holy fuck! That kid is powerful!" Yelled one of the local samurai. He thought he was dreaming. That kid had killed just under half amillion men, and he wasn't breaking a sweat.

No sooner had he thought this then the boy fell to his knees. Coughing up blood.

The samurai took a deep breath. Obito nodded and headed to the window.

" It appears he has already activated three. The question is…After he heals…Where shall he go?" He said looking over the bustling town. " Is there anyone who would take him in? Give him a home? A family?" The samurai shook his head.

" It is said, however. That there is a 'cabin' far from here. Deep in the forest. Only those who are pure of heart can find it. Inside there are people. Who have slim bodies and handsome features. You should take him there. I would pay you dearly if you did this…" Obito thought for a moment before replying.

" I shall take him there. I may stay there myself if neccesary. But I cannot promise anything." The samurai bowed before leaving.

Tsunade was sleeping, a bottle of sake in her hand. Shizune sighed. _' This is going to be a long day…' _she thought. She gently shook her long time sensei.

" Tsunade-sama…Time to get up…Tsunade-sama…" A small groan was the response. Shizune sighed with relief. She helped lift Tsunade to her feet.

"…Shizune…How long was I out?" Asked Tsunade straightening her blonde hair.

" Barely two hours. How about you take a break. I'll handle things here for now." She nodded and left. Shizune sat down and got a head start on the piles of paperwork.

Most of it was just trade and simple D-class missions. After fifteen minutes she finished. Shizune sighed with relief. She then slowly pullewd out a silver locket. It had an intricate design. Inside was a picture of her and her long time crush. Obito Uchiha. A tear trickled down the side of her cheek. The picture was taken in their teens. Each had an arm around the other. Obito was grinning, Shizune smiling. Engraved in the locket it said:

_Friends till_

_the end of_

_time._

Another tear came. Oh she had wanted to be more then friends. For after a while she fell in love with him.

"If only you hadn't left…" She said. More tears still came. Gently dropping onto the floor. Shizune slowly closed it and put it back on her neck. Tsunade came back a few minutes later, looking greatly refreshed.

"Thankyou Shizune. You have no idea how much that means to me"

Zens' eyes shot open. He was in a white room. Lying on a comfortable bed. Next to it were sakura blossoms in a marble vase. He sat up. Noticing how refreshed he felt. The door knocked. He stood up and walked over to it. Then cautiously opened it. His limbs felt like they had been through a dozen stretches. Making them feel slim and masculine.

Behind the door was a young man with onyx eyes. The man smiled cheerfully and said, "Happy to be in the world of the living?"

Zen nodded. Then it hit him, this man also had the red eyes. Only more advanced then his. The man motioned to a guest chair. Where some fesh clothes were. When he looked back the man had left.

On the bedside table was a small folded up note. Zen went and picked it up. Unfolded it and read.:

_Care for a spar?_

_If yes then go_

_Into the fields._

_Obito Uchiha._

Zen flashed his violet eyes. Then quickly put on the clothes. There was a black vest. Bandages with a leather piece **(AN: Think Sasuke's left arm at the chuunin exams)**. Navy blue pants. A black T-shirt. And a pair of black lace-up sandals.

With a quick look in the mirror he jumped out the window and sped off.

Obito sat under a tree. Resting his head under a straw hat. It was so peaceful. Just to sit there, _'I miss her…So much…' _He thought with a sad look. He sighed and ducked. Avoiding an ice needle. Obito stood up and looked across the field.

"I guess you accepted. Begin!" He charged at Zen with a blade. Zen made a staff of ice.

_I'm not sober all the time,  
You bring me down at least you try,  
Until we see this eye to eye,  
I don't want you,_

I must be running out of luck,  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck,  
And now I've had it up to here,  
I don't, I don't want you,

It took so long to see,  
You walked away from me,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I'm not the man I was before,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I won't hurt you anymore,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,

I'm not angry all the time,  
You push me down at least you try,  
Until we see this eye to eye,  
I don't want you,

It took so long to see,  
You walked away from me,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I'm not the man I was before,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I won't hurt you anymore,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,

It took so long to see,  
You walked away from me,  
When I need you,

Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I'm not the man I was before,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door,  
I won't hurt you anymore,  
Where the hell are you,  
When I need you,


	3. Leaving and Returning Home

**AU: My update was delayed due to the reason of the lack of REVIEWS! The only review I like was from IceFlake77. By the way if you are reading this, I would like to thank you for the great(and disturbing) review (thumbs up) you rock.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but my own specially created character.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Leaving and Returning Home…**

Shizune neared the gates of Konoha and went like a blurr past Kotetsu and Izumo. Whom barely noticed a thing. A backpack was on her back, full of supplies and sealing scrolls. This time she was wearing a sleeveless kimono that was a deep green. Her standard high heels were adorned as well. Gloves like that of the spy Kabuto were covering her arms. Her prized necklace was bouncing from its secure position around her neck.

The reason she was in such a hurry was due to a sighting of the nukenin Obito Uchiha somewhere in a town a days run for a jounin from Konoha. However Shizune was no ordinary jounin and would likely reach the town about mid afternoon. A stern look on her face she entered a plain and sped across the grass with a strong breeze behind her.

Also following was a gigantic storm cloud that had thunder echoeing inside. Looking behind her she growled. That storm would easily keep up with her. _'No matter I will still reach Obito-kun in time… if I know him he will still be there for about one more night.' _With that thought she slightly picked up the pace.

**Flashback: Morning…**

_Tsunade was surprisingly busy doing paperwork. If this was not surpising enough, a full bottle of sake was left untouched on her desk. Signing off another B-class mission she read the next piece of the rapidly depleting pile of papers._

_At that moment an ANBU burst through the door puffing from exertion. Leaning against the doorframe the masked nin tried to catch their breath. Tsunade looked ready for anything._

_Then the worst possible news could have reached her ears as Shizune entered the office to deliver more mission requests. "Obito Uchiha has been spotted in a small village southwest of here." Shizune stood rock still for a few moments 'O-Obito-k-kun, has been s-seen,' Tsunade tried to grabb Shizune but felt air. The papers all dropped and sprawled across the floor._

"_Fuck! I need you to despatch a squadron of ANBU! You here me, that's thirty shinobi I want to bring her back!" Tsunade barked at the ANBU._

_Saluting he poofed seemingly out of existence. "Yes Hokage-sama."_

_The blondish-brunette quickly sent two jounin to head to the gates while gazing out across the village. 'I can't let you go away Shizune-chan, I won't let your brother have died in vain._

**End Flashback…**

Shizune jumped into the edge of the newly approached city and landed on a rooftop. _'Please wait there Obito-kun… I'm coming to you…'_

**With Obito and Zen…**

Obito sneezed as he continued sharpening his shuriken, he looked surprised. _'Someone must be thinking about me.'_ Inspecting the last one closely with his Sharingan he became satisfied and pocketed it. Walking into the hotel kitchen he took out a cup of chicken Ramen. Boiling some water with chakra he poured the fluid into the cup. Sitting down at the two person table he waited for his subordinate Zen to come to the smell of Ramen. The boy had refined his skills to the brink of perfection, creating ninjutsu and genjutsu like he had never seen.

Of course he had copied them all with the Sharingan. Looking into space he thought of the kids training regime. In the morning he would do one thousand push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. Then for three hours to the second he would do laps around the small, but large, town. Finally he would use the time until noon doing taijutsu and chakra draining exercises. As well as learning all the bloodline techniques, performing them in combos and learning his version of the jyuuken.

Ocassionally Obito would see the adolescent having a chat with bugs and foxes. Shaking his head he waited for the boy to drag himself to the table. A very complicated and draining gravity seal working its wonders. Both sensei and gaki were wearing black turtleneck jackets with the kanji for despair printed in a large green swirl on the back. Black pants that were loose fitting and had a holster for kunai and shuriken on each leg. Wearing standard sandals in a dark black colour.

"You motherfuckin' slave driver… Do you have any idea how hard it is to run laps with a ten times gravity seal on your body… What's so funny baka-sensei?" Zen questioned as Obito couldn't help but stifle laughs. The gakis shirt and pants were so wet with sweat it looked like he had been in a pool. Zen looked down and groaned.

"Great now I need another goddamn shower! That's the fourth time today I've had to do that. When this seal is off I am sooo gonna kick your ass from here to hidden mist village and back." Zen said as a small amount of killing intent leaked from his eyes. Obito fell off his chair laughing. It was just to much. Zen flared some chakra, which instantly dried off all of his wet clothes. Glaring at his sensei he sat down at the second chair.

"S-sorry gaki, phew I haven't had a laugh like that since when Kakashi-san spilt a drink on Anko-chan. Now _that _was priceless. Man the way she made her snakes torture him. That was once in a lifetime scene." Zen looked puzzled at what his sensei was saying, who the hell were Kakashi and Anko? Obito noticed this and shook it off. Blowing gently on his hot food he took a bite and found it satisfying.

"I have an idea for a puppet sensei, but I'll need some items…" The gaki said while giving an innocent smile. Obito sighed with a hint of anger, that look always made him cave. Taking out his wallet he counted out a few thousand ryou. Getting a rubber band he tied up the notes and handed it over to his apprentice. Smiling so innocently made Obito cry for the future demise of his wallet.

"What exactly does it look like?" The sensei asked with a quirk of the brow. Zen finished his ramen and took out a silver scroll. Tossing it to his sensei he stood up and stretched. Obito flipped it open and gazed at the blueprint. He almost gasped at the sight, all of the print was marked so perfectly that it was almost a work of art. On the outside he kept his cool and tossed back the scroll.

"Be back in an hour sensei." Zen said as he cheerily jogged out of the door. Obito used a chakra exercise that helped to clean dishes, the chakra would wisp out in a soft yet firm sheet that got rid of any leftover particles by incinerating them. It simply used the Uchihas common affinity for a basic purpose. Genius, absolute genius. When he was a teen this was how he looked after his youngest nephew Sasuke. Then the crime had happened. But that was to think about later. Now a storm was brewing and it was heading here fast. He also noted the temperature was dropping, fast. Going to the newly bought coffe machine he quickly made one.

Going to the balcony he leaned on the railing while taking the occasional sip. He could sense Zen to be jogging around non-stop. The sky was completely black now. A chilly wind was brimming at a strong force. Thunder and lightening was in the distance. It was not long before he felt a familiar chakra signal. His eyes went wide as he realised whom it belonged to.

'_What the hell is she doing here, I'd better go and bring her here… the irony of it all,' _Obito thought as he strapped his katana diagnolly across his back. Leaving a note he left the apartment and head through the streets of the town.

**With Shizune****…**

Lightening and thunder were the only sounds present as Shizune felt a drop of water hit her forehead as the simple townsfolk were running for cover. The darkening area was not helping at all. Soon she spotted a basic weapons and supplies shop. Bolting inside she just missed the impending storm as it now pounded on the windows of the shop. Sighing with relief she panted her exhaustion. Seconds later she saw a young boy with two red streaks in his hair. He was sealing a large amount of supplies and weapons into a large scroll. While the shop keeper was bringing out even more sets of spikes and tins of food.

The kid, aka-Zen, sensed her behind him and subconsciously readied his Hyouton bloodlimit. Finally sealing the last of his supplies he closed the scroll and sealed it closed with a blood seal that Obito had taught him. Now taking out a smaller scroll he unsealed a large bag of cash and handed it to the man.

"You're one of me best customers yet me boy." Grinned the shopkeeper as he counted the ryo. The boy shouldered the gigantic scroll and waved goodbye. Going out the door he allowed the water to drench him as it cleared off the stench of sweat. Shizune was curious and carefully followed him from the rooftops. He seemed ordinary enough. Were it not for the amazingly high chakra signature he held.

She saw him enter an alley that had little to no light. Stealthily she peered over the top to see four Cloud Shinobi surrounding him with smirks on their faces. All seemed to be chuunin by the look of their vests. The supposed leader stepped forward.

"Zen of the town Homura, we ask that you come with us quietly or we will be forced to kill you slowly, not that there's any problems with that." He laughed like a madman as lightening blasted behind him. Zen stood there looking tired and lazy, almost like a Nara. To back that up he yawned as the ran continued to fall.

"Let's just kill him."

"Yeah, we'll say he refused to come."

"I hope that suits you silent son of a bitch, fucking say something." The largest of them all walked up to the boy and threw a punch. But it was blocked by the lazy teen. Now the man was pissed, pulling back he tried to deliver a chakra enhanced punch. Zen merely jumped and landed behind him. Spinning around the large man tried to deliver a roundhouse kick only to have it sliced away from his body. He was about to scream when his head was also neatly sliced from his body. A large burst of blood littering the floor and amassing with every second.

"Suiton!" Zen exclaimed as he manipulated the rain around them into many sharp disks that were so thin you couldn't see them. With the turning of his body the discs sped at the men with unearthly speed. They had notime to react. They had no time to scream. They had no chance to move. All that was heard was the sickly sound of slicing flesh and bones repeatedly. The creepy thing was, Zen, showed no sign of remorse or guilt.

"A born fighter, is he not?" A voice said behind Shizune. Slowly turning around she saw the one man she was looking for. The one man that would ever steal her heart. Uchiha Obito. His grin caused her to tackle him with a rib cracking hug, so to speak. Tears welled up and she cried softly into his chest. Surprised at her he hugged her back and soothingly told her comforting words.

"It's ok Shizune-chan, I'm here, I'm here." He forgot to notice a smirking Zen watching the whole thing.

"Wow sensei, you didn't tell me you had a girl. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He chuckled as he dodged a kunai aimed for his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up gaki! Or do you want me tu triple your weights?" Now Obito was the one to smirk as Zen visibly paled at his sensei/slave driver. Shizune looked confused then realized that this must be Obitos' latest student.

"Well you don'tm have to get defensive bastard!"

"Well you don't need to comment on my actions!"

"Prick!"

"Asshole!"

Shizune wondered if they would ever stop being kids. It was kinda funny really. He she was on the chest of the man she admired, while he argued with his teenage student over her position in his life.

"Allright that's it! Get here you little twerp! Sorry Shizune-chan but I'll need you to get off me now." He said the last bit sweetly. Placing her off him he sped after a blurred Zen running for his life.

"Come back here you little shit!" This was the start of an interesting future for Shizune.

**AN: Ok now heres the deal****, I need at least five reviews per chapter from now on, or I will discontinue this story. Now for the poll:**

**Should:**

**Naruto and Jiraiya enter the story**

**An OC enter the story**

**The gang head off to the secret location described in chapter 2**

**Bring in the Votes! R&R!**


End file.
